


Touch me like I ask

by ledbythreads



Category: Led Zeppelin, Page & Plant
Genre: 1990s, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Ficlet, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morocco - Freeform, My Favourite Husbands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teasets, lostfic, very light poor excuse for BDSM in Jimmy's view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: They are in Morocco - finally they can fight and fuck to make up. Well not fuck exactly.I posted this on tumblr in May 2020 and thought I had archived it - maybe in a compilation - anyway a friend said it was hard to find so here it is. This was originally a headcanon flight of fancy for thebookhunter
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Touch me like I ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mary_anjel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/gifts).



They are in Marrakesh again, in the apartment they like with the thick walls, blue shutters, and divan bed. The 20th century is nearly over and Jimmy, for one, will be glad when it’s gone. Here they have always been able to be together but it’s never enough. The locals are only surprised they do not hire teenage boys to sate their decadent Western cravings. They do not realise that they have waited years to be somewhere they can freely argue.

Jimmy keeps having nightmares where he wakes up not sure what year it is. His body feels wrong and he feels like using. Robert bought some hash which must have had opium in it. It was a bad, bad, idea. Robert treats his attempts as sobriety with an indulgence that makes Jimmy’s teeth ache.

He wants Robert to fight with him, push him around but he never will. Finally, he gets up the courage to ask Robert to hurt him. Use him. Please baby, please.

It goes really badly. Robert freaks out and says no. Says he can’t help seeing Jimmy so thin and numb and covered in bruises from falling into things and no no no.

not never

but no.

Ach.

He can’t.

Not yet.

But Robert doesn’t leave. He’s never left Jimmy during a fight.

Robert thinks this is better, but it leaves Jimmy feeling that when he is happy then Robert is just waiting for the right time. Finally, they make some tea - sugary with rose petals. Robert boils the water and Jimmy measures out the black leaves like the remnants of his patience.

They sit together. 

Robert says 

“But I want you all the time. All the time. I want to touch you so much it aches. It burns my hands.” 

Jimmy says

“But not how I ask”

Robert says

“I can do kink but I can’t punish you. I’m not therapy” 

And then Jimmy throws things.

And Robert bear hugs him,

Eventually he sings to him softly.

And Jimmy melts. Then Robert box ties his arms behind his back with soft scarves. Robert pretends he doesn’t remember, but his work is meticulous. Jimmy is still in his long djellaba and Robert kneels him on the bed. Then he lays down naked, propped on the pillows, and pours olive oil over his own chest, and his groin. 

Jimmy loves him, loves watching him move, how his is bigger. Has more chest hair, bigger muscles from the tennis. It means he doesn’t look like bad memories.

Robert plays with his balls and runs his fingers between his legs. He gently, gently, teases his cock for Jimmy, easing his foreskin back and forth under oily fingers. He’s so hard and the head of his cock is so tender. Still. He says “Every time I touch myself, honey, it’s you. Always you. You’re always with me”.

He still holds his cock like a mic. Thumb higher. 

Robert calls Jimmy over, and he has to shuffle the best he can. Knowing if he falls, he can’t save himself, and Robert will have to catch him.

He wants to fall.

It’s hard in the skirts of his robe and the bed being quite soft but he straddles Robert’s lap at last. Robert lifting the hem of his Djellaba, so he is skin on skin. Squirming against Robert’s cock, but shrouded. Unseen. Felt. Robert doesn’t need to see anything but Jimmy’s face. He never has.

“Make yourself come for me…. Jimmylove.”

Robert takes his hands away. He puts his arms behind his head. Jimmy hisses with frustration, and the ache in his shoulder is hot now. Pulled skin. Jimmy thinks ‘ _fuck you fuck you, Robert. Fuck’_. 

He remembers once making Robert do this in a rose garden with all his clothes on. But he was only twentyone then. Jimmy could make him come just by smiling. 

Decades later. Jimmy wants him more than anything. Years denied. Years learning. Nobody has come close. He would not want them to.

Jimmy works himself on Robert. He can’t get any friction for his own cock except by falling flat on his face. He grinds down and slithers. Oil soaking his thighs. Is gratified to see Robert putting a lot of effort into looking nonchalant - he always was crap at role play.

Jimmy feels delicious, and helpless, and decadent, and it gets easier and easier to just fall into this. 

Jimmy is getting close now; he keeps imagining Robert slipping inside him, but Robert makes no move to fuck him at all, though he is rock hard and breathing in gasps.

Robert gently reaches up and lowers Jimmy down to his chest. Holding him lightly to stop him falling sideways. Stroking his hair. As always it undoes him. The smallest tenderness. Jimmy ruts, and silently curses. His cock trapped between them, slick and hot, and crumpled. And then he comes. Comes hard, and ruts in his own wet cum, and sweat, all in Robert’s belly hair. His fucking astonishing belly. Still. Fuck.

Robert reaches round and pulls the bows (bows!) of the scarves to let Jimmy’s arms down gradually. When Jimmy can hold him, Robert pulls the djellaba up to Jimmy’s armpits. Concertinaed. So they are stuck together, chest to chest - then Robert fucks in between Jimmy’s thighs, slick with oil and Jimmy’s own ejaculate. Till he comes ragged, lost, vocal, Clutching Jimmy’s ass like he’s nineteen.

They lie together for a long time. Too much to say anything. Robert pulling a blanket from under them to wrap Jimmy, because even though it’s hot Jimmy needs to be covered. And when Jimmy finally moves away, Robert just cuddles his back.

They fall asleep. Robert’s left hand between Jimmy’s thighs and his other hand in his hair. Like a thousand times before. The silence thick between them.


End file.
